Babysitter
by Brown-Eyes-And-A-Smile
Summary: A Babysitter; That's the last thing he needs - Someone to treat him like a baby when he's not. Why can't he be treated like the 17 year old he is? - Austin gets a Babysitter, but it isn't who he's expecting it to be... Auslly. One - Shot. Rated T.


_A/N:_

_Hey there readers! :D I'm new on FanFiction, and this is my first, ever story. Its a one-shot, and I spent, like, 3 hours on it! So I really hope you guys like it! I want a lot of reviews so I'll know if you guys like it or not, so please don't be shy and tell me your opinion. It's fine if you don't like it, you can tell me, so then I'll know how to improve my writing. But I really hope you guys like it! :)_

_Well, you better get reading! :D Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: No; of course I don't own Austin & Ally. If I did, I wouldn't be on fanfiction, would I?_

* * *

Babysitter

_One-Shot_

"Mum; do you _have_ to go to that _stupid_ party _today?_" Austin whined like a 9 year old, pouting and making his eyes go slightly watery. Mimi rolled her eyes, and carried on gathering all of her belongings she needed to take along with her - Like her purse, her makeup bag, her umbrella in-case it rained (which Austin said was really stupid because it hardly ever rained in Miami) and some homemade cookies she promised to take.

She was on her way to her Boss' Employee Party which was being held where she works - At the Miami Mall. It was Friday, the perfect day for a party, but she couldn't leave an 8 year old Amy in Austin's hands because despite him being 17 going on 18, he wasn't very responsible...  
"Austin, sweetie, do you have any idea how baby-ish that sounds?" she frowned at him, and Austin just pouted once more.

"But it just isn't fair. You're going to a party. Dad's still in New York for that business trip, and he's probably having the time for his life - So while your all out there having fun; I'm stuck here with Amy and her _stupid_ dolls." he folded his arms and sighed. Mimi just rolled her eyes once more.

"Honey, don't worry. I know that I can't leave you alone with Amy because the last time I did that, the house almost caught on fire - " Austin opened his mouth to protest, but Mimi carried on. "So lucky for you, I called a babysitter." she smiled.

Austin gaped at her. "A what?!" he yelled, standing up from the sofa he was on. "A-A babysitter? You got me a _babysitter?!_"  
Mimi looked at him and sighed. "Listen, Austin, I really don't have time for one of your tantrums. It takes at least 15 minutes to get to the Malls and the Party is in 20 minutes." she started frantically running around and checking if she had gotten everything she needed, and also making sure she looked her best.

Austin frowned deeper. "B-But Mum, I - "

"Austin, I'm serious here. I can't trust you with such a huge and important responsibility like looking after your little sister. This is not just a game. I trusted you with her once, and that was definitely one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in a long time. So, yes, I've obviously gotten you and little Amy a babysitter. Now where did I put my purse?"

Austin glared. "Mum, I'm 17 for crying out loud! And I'm gonna turn 18 in 2 months! Why can't you trust me? The last time I was alone with Amy was when I was 15 and it's not my fault she was stupid enough to try and make herself an omelet at 6:30pm! Please Mum, I don't want or need a babysitter!" he begged. Literally clapping hands together as if he was praying.  
Mimi looked like she wasn't even listening. "Ok, seriously, where is my purse?"

Austin groaned. "Mum! Aren't you listening? I am not a baby, therefore, I do not need a babysitter." he said it slower, as if she didn't understand him the first time.  
"Austin, honey, help me find my purse. It had my phone in it, and the money I need to pay to your babysitter."

Austin threw his hands in the air, as if he had given up, as Mimi continued frantically looking for her purse.

Amy entered the living room, and when she saw Austin with a pissed look on his face, and Mum with a frustrated look on her face; she knew exactly what was going on. Her eyes widened. "Mum? Don't tell me your leaving me alone with Austin, again!" Amy shook her head furiously as Austin rolled his eyes angrily.

Mimi sighed and threw her head back. "No, sweetie, don't you worry. I've gotten you a babysitter, and she's perfectly experienced. She's 17 too, but even so she's very qualified. She'll be staying with you until 9:00pm when I get back." she paused and sighed. "Please, please, please be on your absolute best behavior; I really don't want complaints from this girl, she is actually very nice."

"Whoa whoa whoa - She's 17? You do realize I'm 17, too, right? And yet you trust her and not me, your own son?!" he explained angrily. "I bet she's some stuck-up boring brainiac girl who has no friends." he muttered, folding his arms.

Mimi just smirked. "I think you'll change your mind when you see her..."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Mimi quickly went to answer it. "Ooo! That's probably her!" she said on the way to the front door. Austin rolled his eyes, but still he slowly followed his Mother, to see who she was. Did she go to his school?

Mimi opened the door, and Austin's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Oh, Ally, your here!" Mimi smiled at the girl in front of her, who's name was just revealed to be Ally. "Come in, sweetie, come in." Mimi invited her inside the house, and Ally just smiled politely and entered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Moon. You have a lovely home. It's very cosy." she complimented, still not noticing Austin stood there with his eyes open as wide as saucers. Mimi grinned wider.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart. But you can call me Mimi." she suggested, before suddenly spotting her purse, which was lying on the floor face down on the carpet. "Oooh! There it is! I've been looking for my purse!" Mimi sighed in relief, before turning to Austin, who still had a shocked look on his face. "Austin? What's wrong?" Mimi asked, genuinely oblivious. Ally just looked at Austin confused; she wasn't surprised to see him, she knew she was going to babysit him.

"I-Is something wrong?" Ally asked, concerned. _Genuinely_ concerned.

Austin blushed and gulped. "U-Uh... N-No, everything's fine..." he stammered. And obviously that was a lie.  
Ally smiled and nodded, then turned back to Mimi, who was smiling at her.

"Thank you for agreeing to babysit Austin and Amy. I'll pay you when I get back at 9. And make sure Amy goes to bed at 8pm. And Austin - " Before Mimi could continue, she saw Austin frantically shaking his head behind Ally, silently telling his Mu not to tell Ally when his 'bedtime' was. Because cool guys didn't have bedtimes... Mimi immediately understood; she really didn't want to hear one of Austin's tantrums later. "And Austin can sleep whenever he wants, so you don't need to worry about him. Understood?"

Ally smiled reassuringly and put her thumbs up. "Yes Mrs - I mean, Mimi, I understand. You don't need to worry at all. You can go to your party and have fun. We'll be Ok."

Mimi sighed happily and hugged Ally. "Thank you. Now if these two give you a hard time, call me, and I'll deal with it." she said one last time as Ally nodded. "Bye. Take care. Food's in the fridge and Amy can only have 1 hour of TV. Ok, bye now!"

And with that, Mimi was gone.  
Austin's heart suddenly started beating really fast, and he couldn't control his breathing. _Why is this happening?_ He thought. _She already goes to school with me, so why do I feel so... nervous?_ He shook the thoughts out of his head.  
"Ok, seriously, are you Okay, Austin?" Ally asked once more, frowning. "Or are you just mad because you didn't want a babysitter?"

Austin nodded sheepishly, even though that wasn't it. "Uh, sorta..."

Ally sighed. "Well, sorry. But I'm mostly here to take care of Amy, so why don't you call Dez to hang out with you or something?" she suggested, picking Amy up and resting her on her hip.  
"I-I can't... Because Dez is b-busy with... homework." that was a lousy lie. But since she was already bored of the conversation, Ally believed it.

"Ok then. Why don't you play video-games."  
Austin heart started thudding in his chest louder than a drum, when she looked up at him. What's going on? He asked himself. "Uhm... I'm bored of video-games..." _That was the lie of the century_. He could never be bored of his precious video-games...

Ally raised an eye-brow. "O-k... Then what do you wanna do?" she asked, walking into the living room with him following.  
Austin had to think fast, which was a challenge, because he really wasn't a 'think-on-his-feet' kinda guy. "I-I um... I think I'll just... Umm... W-Watch TV?" he said, though he made it sound more like a question. Ally smiled at him, and for some reason, that made his heart skip a beat or 2.

"Ok then. What should we watch?"

_We?_ Austin thought. He turned the TV on and looked at what was on: Avatar. Ally grinned; "Yay! I love this movie!" she sat down next to Austin, with Amy next to her, as the Movie started. But then realization hit Ally, and she turned to Amy. "Amy, I don't think you can watch this... Why don't you go to your room and play with some dollies?" she suggested. Amy looked a little disappointed, but when Ally mentioned her 'dollies', she just couldn't resist, and off upstairs she went.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "A-Aren't you supposed to be baby-sitting her?" he asked.

Ally frowned. "Yea... Maybe I should go and play with her - "  
"No!" Austin cut her off, grabbing her wrist, since she was just about to go and join Amy upstairs. "I-I change my mind, stay here. Y-Your babysitting me too, right?" he mentally slapped, punched and kicked himself after those words left his mouth. Ally looked at him weirdly.

"O-Ok... Lets' watch..." she looked back at the TV.  
They then turned their attention towards the TV screen, where the movie had already started.

Half an hour into the film, both of them had somehow gotten closer on the couch; but they didn't even realize, since they were so absorbed into the interesting movie. But when Austin looked to the right, where Ally was sat next to him, he realized how terribly close were to each other. But Ally still seemed oblivious to it. _Well; this is gonna be a looong 3 hours_... He thought to himself again.  
And he was absolutely right.

After 40 long and tiring minutes, Austin decided he wanted some pop-corn; so he went into the kitchen, and took out a packet. He didn't even know what flavor it was; and he didn't care. His heart was gonna explode out of his chest in a second, and he didn't even know why. All he knew was that it didn't normally happen when he near her in school They weren't even friends, nowhere near friends. In fact, they didn't even associate with each other that much anyway. And now he would get all blushy and nervous around her. _What the hell is happening?_

Oh _gosh._

He hadn't even put the pop-corn in the microwave yet.

Sighing, Austin opened the microwave door and put the packet in, before closing it again, turning it on and preparing to wait the longest 2 minutes of his life.

He sighed again.

He was so confused. Did his Mum even know Ally that much? Course' Not... That'd be weird... Seriously, a _teenager_ and a woman who was no doubt on the wrong side of 30 _cannot_ be _friends_. Unless they were both really lonely or absolute lunatics. And his Mum may be annoying at times she was not a lunatic - And Ally? He probably doesn't even _know_ her that much to think or say that she's a lunatic. And like he said; if he didn't even know her that much, or even talk to her, then why was he now getting butterflies every time she _looked_ at him?

Yet again; he asked himself - _What the hell is happening?!_  
Well; he'll just have to get through the rest of the night...

_BOOM!_

Oh _Crap_.

The pop-corn packet popped loudly with an obvious 'boom' and the microwave door blasted open, and out came all the popcorn - And it wasn't in the neat little bag it was supposed to be in, it had fucking exploded all over the stinkin' kitchen floor.

Austin cursed underneath his breath. "Well... Shit." he said.  
He heard fast footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and he held his breath. Ally emerged at the kitchen door, a shocked expression appearing on her face when she noticed the state of the place.  
"Wha-What happened in here?!" she yelled, and when she noticed the guilty look on Austin's face, she frowned. "What did you do, Austin?!" she asked.

He looked from left to right nervously, as she advanced forwards and put her hands on her hips angrily. "Austin? I'm serious. What happened? There's burnt pop-corn everywhere! You forgot it in the microwave, didn't you?"

Austin nodded sheepishly. "Well... I didn't hear the 'beep'..." Lousiest excuse since -_ forever._

"Austin! You do realize your gonna have to clean this up before your Mum gets back, right? And it's gonna take you ages to get all this off the floor! Who knew so much pop-corn could fit in one packet?" As Ally was talking, all Austin could look at was her perfect, plump red lips - He wanted to look away, but he just couldn't - "Austin?! Aren't you listening?! You have to - "  
Before she could finish, Austin cut her off - Not by talking, but by doing something else...

He kissed her.

He kissed his babysitter.

He kissed Ally.

On the lips.

Not on her cheek; On her lips.

He actually kissed her smack-bang on her cherry-pink lips.

And not just to shut her up...

But that wasn't the surprising part... Ally kissed back.  
10 (or maybe even more...) seconds later, they both pulled away, and Ally's eyes widened. "Wh-What was - "

She couldn't even finish what she was about to say, because Austin had run upstairs to his room without saying a single word. He was so mad at himself right then. What the fuck did I just do? He asked himself. He was so angry, he could beat someone up - preferably himself. Why did I do that? What is wrong with me? Why did I kiss her? Why did I like it? Questions kept on popping up inside his brain, giving him a right head-ache.

Austin reached his bedroom and went inside, shutting the door behind him, and collapsing onto his bed.

_Why why why?_ He asked himself again, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth together. _Why why why?_

He stayed up in his room for several minutes, too embarrassed to go down there and face Ally again. He couldn't help but think that he kiss felt so... right. He felt his lips, which were still tingling, and a smile grew on his face. Sure, he was gonna have to deal with this sooner or later and he had quite some explaining to do; but that was the best kiss he had ever had... Holding that thought, Austin sighed and sat up in bed, checking the time: 8:30pm. There was only half an hour left and then his Mum would be back, which meant Ally would leave.

Still holding the thought, Austin stood up and quickly made his way back down to the kitchen - But Ally wasn't there, and neither was the popcorn. Austin smiled; she had cleaned it up for him. He then went into the living room... Ah; there she was, sat down cross-legged on the carpet playing with Amy and the dolls. Austin gulped and cleared his throat, not really meaning for her to hear, but she did, and she turned around, blushing when she saw it was Austin.

"Um, hey. Are you ok?" she asked, softly. Austin nodded. He was doing a lot of that lately.

"Yea. I'm fine. I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for... You know..." he started, and she nodded. "And maybe, um, we could be friends. Since we only just met and... yea. We can start off being friends." he said, stupidly.

Ally stood up from the floor, and walked over to him. At first, Austin thought that she would just agree with him, and they'd start being friends. But oh how wrong he was.

Instead, she put both her hands around his neck, and gave him a passionate kiss.

To say Austin was caught off guard would be an understatement, but he still wrapped his own hands around her petite waist and kissed her back with the same amount of passion.

Wow; looks like she didn't want to be friends...

He was OK with that.

Ally pulled away, and looked into Austin's eyes, smiling softly at him.

"Um, guys?" Amy said from the floor, and both Austin and Ally looked down at her. "What are you doing?" she asked. Austin and Ally both blushed and removed their hands from around each other. Amy frowned. "Oh, it's fine... Carry on..." she said, raising her eyebrows.

Ally rolled her eyes, and sat back down on the floor with Amy, and they continued playing 'princess' games or barbie or whatever it was Amy was now obsessed with. All while Austin just stood there dumbfounded by what had just happened.

By the way...

What did just happen?

Before he could think anything else, Austin heard a key twist in the lock of the front door, and in came Mimi. Austin raised an eyebrow and checked the time: It was in fact 9:15. His eyes widened - Just 5 seconds ago it was 8:30 -

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Mimi said cheerfully. Well, at least she had a good time, then. Mimi noticed how much fun Amy was having with Ally, and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you guys like Ally," she looked at Austin. "Your OK with Ally, right?" she asked. Austin suddenly grinned really wide and nodded. Mimi smiled. "Great."

Ally smiled at Mimi and walked towards her. "They were both really good, Mimi. It was actually pretty fun, staying and hanging out with them. It was so peaceful; much more peaceful than any of the other houses I babysit at." Ally said truthfully. Well, at least she left out the whole 'Popcorn Explosion' incident...

Mimi smiled at Ally wider. "Wow. You must be magic because they are _never _quiet when I'm here..." she laughed. "Anyway, here's your money. 60 dollars. You truly deserve it; thanks for taking care of them."

Ally took the money and smiled at Mimi gratefully. "It was my _pleasure._" With that, Ally grabbed her bag, gave them both a quick wave, and headed out. "Bye! See you at school, Austin." Off she went.  
Mimi smiled to herself. "What a wonderful girl."  
Austin nodded dreamily, still in a dream-state. "Yea... She's wonderful..."

"I _knew _you'd like her." Mimi grinned. "Maybe I should call her again sometime; you know, to babysit you guys while I'm out running errands." she suggested.

Austin smiled wide. "Yea, yea, you _definitely_ should."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
